A change of fortune
by Jacy2412
Summary: AU - NJO somewhere after Rebel Dream. New people to help our EU characters fight the Vong. Included Jaina, Jag, Kyp, Tahiri, Wedge and maybe more later...hehehehe
1. Default Chapter

A change of fortune  
  
  
  
Naven  
  
Somewhere in Wild Space on the planet of Naven, the Naurri Eavan stood watching the ocean and the beautiful creatures that from time to time emerged.  
  
He did not notice Beagan approaching him.  
  
"You're not paying attention if you didn't hear me coming lad," Beagan said.  
  
"It's time," Eavan whispered.  
  
  
  
Borleias  
  
Jaina suppressed a moan as she walked to the conference room. She knew it was important, but she was tired and would rather be sleeping than listening to discussions.  
  
When she walked in to the room there where three things she noticed. One was that Jag was looking at her. She couldn't help but smile. He was so handsome.  
  
Wait, turn back, had she just thought that? Two was that her father was looking at the both of them with an odd look on his face. Three was her Uncle Luke wasn't there yet. She saw Mara sitting next to her mother. They were whispering about something. She didn't want to know about what.  
  
Because she didn't feel like talking she took a seat opposite from her family and friends.  
  
  
  
"Leia, why is Jaina sitting way over there instead of with us?" Han asked.  
  
"Why don't you go ask her?" Leia answered.  
  
"Maybe I'll just do that," Han said. But Wedge and Tycho had chosen that moment to enter the conference room. "Maybe later", he muttered.  
  
  
  
Wedge walked up to the head of table. He took a look around the room. All the insiders were there. With the exception of Luke Skywalker. He turned to Mara and was about to ask her why her husband wasn't here, when Luke walked in to the room. "My apologies I'm late," the Jedi Master said.  
  
Wedge started, "Well when everyone is here, I'll start the meeting. We all know that Emperor's Hammer was a success. Now the Yuuzhan Vong know we can hurt them we –" He didn't get to finish what he started as a brilliant white light was seen in the back of the room… 


	2. two

"Should think about our next move…" Wedge whispered. "All the sithlords on a raft, WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
From the white light two men had appeared. One was very tall and looked very old. He had long silver hair and a beard. The other had an average height, brown hair. They both wore white costumes. Though they had just appeared out of nothing they looked calm.  
  
"We are here to help you with the Yuuzhan Vong, something we should have done earlier. There is a lot of work to be done" Beagan told the crowd who were watching them with open mouths.  
  
Jaina was among the first who recovered from this sudden appearance of the two men. "Yes, help us, but what are you? You appeared out of nowhere. I've seen a lot of things, but people don't appear out of nowhere. Not when they are alive anyway." Jaina told the two men.  
  
Suddenly everyone started talking at once. Some were shouting for guards, some were just shouting.  
  
Wedge made a few futile attempts to calm the crowd down but he had no luck. He looked at Luke for help.  
  
"Please calm down everyone," Luke said. He used the Force to project his voice across the conference room.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Luke. "We should hear what they have to say. We can use all the help we can get to fight the Vong," Luke said to the crowd  
  
"Yuuzhan Vong," he heard someone in the back of the room saying. He realized it was Tahiri. He smiled. "Sorry, Yuuzhan Vong," he said.  
  
"Thank you," the tall man with the white bead said. "We understand we caused quite an event here. But it couldn't be helped. First things first. I'm Eavan Bidarri and this is Beagan Moraine. We are Naurri and we come from the planet Naven." 


	3. three

"Naven?" Wedge spoke up. "I've never heard of a planet called Naven."  
  
"You're not supposed to. Until this moment no other person knew about the existence of Naven, with the exception of one person. We kept out planet hidden for outsiders because it's too dangerous. We also did not want to be influenced by force from the outside. Although recently opinions about that matter are divided. But that is a different story. We came to offer our help because not that long ago we felt that the balance of the universe is disturbed," Eavan said  
  
"How do you keep a planer hidden?" Wedge asked amazed.  
  
"Wait, the balance of the universe is disturbed, disturbed how?" That came from Luke. He felt like he had been hit in the face. How was this possible? Were the Yuuzhan Vong the disturbance or was it something else. He turned to see Mara looking at him. [i]*You're not the only one who is worried*[/i] she sent him  
  
*You'll just have to wait and see what they say, maybe they can really help*  
  
Luke smiled [i]*I know*[/i] he sent back.  
  
'That is a trade secret," Beagan answered Wedge.  
  
"The universe is disturbed because of the Yuuzhan Vong." Eavan continued. "You see. For every person or other living thing that dies, something new had to be reborn. The Yuuzhan Vong are killing too many living things, more than the universe can handle. The Yuuzhan Vong have to be stopped."  
  
"What if we can't stop them?" Jaina asked  
  
"Then at some point the Universe will die. It will just cease to exist any longer. I know this sounds awkward, but all the signs are here," Beagan answered.  
  
Eavan looked at the crowd before him. "I know you all want answers as to who, what, why and now, but we need to talk to one who is in charge here. That way we can discuss what to do." 


	4. four

Jaina, wait up!" Jaina turned to see Jag walking towards her. "Hi Jag"  
  
"So what do you think, can they really help?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know what to think. One thing I do know, I'm not getting any sleep soon." She glanced around. People were forming little groups. Probably to discuss what they just witnessed. It's wasn't strange. She didn't know what to think of the two men she just saw and certainly not what they had said.  
  
She looked at Jag again. "What do you think?' she asked him.  
  
"They didn't tell us how they are going to help us. But all the help is welcome. Eventually the Yuuzhan Vong will strike again. Here or anywhere."  
  
"I was about thinking the same thing." Jaina said to Jag. Jag chuckled. "You just said you didn't know what to think." Jaina slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Let's just go and find uncle Luke and Wedge," she said  
  
Several chambers away Luke sat watching the two strange men. If what hey had told everyone was true, what did that mean? If the Universe was disturbed and off balance wouldn't the Jedi have noticed? He looked around the chamber. He saw wedge talking with Tycho. Leia was also here with Han and Lando. Danni Quee was also present along with Iella Wessiri Antilles and Garik Loran from Wraith Squadron.  
  
"What are we going to tell them?" Beagan asked Eavan.  
  
"Everything. That includes the prophecies that were found recently in the temple of Kajar."  
  
"When everyone is present I like to begin," Wedge started. "I know everyone has questions. I propose that we first pas the word on to Eavan Bidarri and Beagan Moraine and after that there is time to ask question. I know I have a few." Wedge looked at the two men, "Is that alright with you?"  
  
"It's fine," Eavan answered. "I would like to start with expressing my gratitude that you will listen to me. I will explain who we are. As I told you we are from the planet of Naven. Naven is ruled with a supreme council of Naurri. The Naurri are priests, practitioners of magic, the magic of nature. I and my companion here are both Naurri. We listen to the living things around us.  
  
I know you ask yourself, what has all that got to do with us and the Yuuzhan Vong? I will come to that."  
  
Beagan continued, "According to our resources the Yuuzhan Vong were created thousands of centuries ago by an evil god who wanted to be the galaxies only ruler. He wanted to create his own kind. At first the other gods didn't interfere. They thought he would be stopped. But he wasn't. At this point we have not much information. A lot was lost over the centuries. There are speculations the gods decided to banish the evil god, others say he was killed by his own son. Or that the Yuuzhan Vong turned on him. The point is, they were never heard of, or seen again, until a few years ago.  
  
There were signs that something evil was coming, but the warnings were neglected and covered up. Most likely because off fear."  
  
The silence that followed after that was almost unbearable. No one spoke for several minutes. "And when the balance of the universe was disturbed you decided you couldn't neglect the warnings any longer." It was Mara who broke the silence.  
  
[i]*You believe them?*[/i] That was Luke. [i]*Strangely, I do. I trust them*[/i] she sent back.  
  
"Yes, for a while the Naurri were divided. Some wanted to help from the beginning, some didn't. There was a believe there was one who could stop the Yuuzhan Vong. It was predicted by the watchers. But the future is always in motion. When he died, that prophecy died with him. 


	5. five

Leia couldn't believe what she just heard. It couldn't be. Had they been talking about Anakin? Her son? She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. The one she always felt someone talked about her son. She felt Han's arm go around her shoulder. It was comforting. She knew he was hurting to. The loss would always be there. She looked at him and gave him a little smile.  
  
Eavan walked over to where Han and Leia were sitting. "I'm really sorry about your loss," he said to them. "How did you know it was my son?" Leia asked him.  
  
"We may not reveal ourselves to your Republic, but we still have Holonet and other means of communications. And the watchers knew from the moment he was born Anakin Solo was special. Not only you and your family, but the entire galaxy has suffered a great loss," Eavan said as he looked at Leia and Han.  
  
Jaina couldn't stand it anymore. The way that man talked about her brother. She walked out of the room. She started running, faster and faster. She didn't stop until she was at her quarters. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of someone following her until she felt Kyp approaching the room. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but she knew he wouldn't go away until she had.  
  
"Come in," she said. The Jedi Master walked into the room. "Invited to Jaina Solo's quarters, I'm honored," Kyp said. "Shut up! I'm not in the mood for jokes right now," Jaina said as she felt herself getting angry. "I know. I'm not here to make jokes. I'm here to ask if you're ok," he said.  
  
"I'll be alright. I just couldn't stand the way that Eavan was talking about Anakin. If they really cared they would've helped sooner. And if he really was important to the galaxy they should have protected him or warned him," she said. She felt like crying. Later, and certainly not in front of Kyp.  
  
"Do you really think Anakin would have wanted that? To know he was special. That he should have been treated differently because he could once save the galaxy? That is a lot of pressure to know. Though, I could see Anakin saving the galaxy on his own." Kyp said with a smile.  
  
"Well not alone. Tahiri would be right there by his side." Jaina felt the dark cloud above her head moving. "So, did I cause a scene when I walked out of the room?"  
  
"Not really. I think everyone understands how you feel," Kyp said as he looked at her. She still kept her feelings shielded from everyone, but it wasn't hard to see how much Eavans' words had cut through her.  
  
  
  
Back in the chamber...  
  
"You do understand that we have to talk about what you just told us," Wedge said as he looked at Eavan and Beagan.  
  
"We understand. We have someone to contact who can help us further, that is if she wants to," Said Eavan.  
  
"I'll show you to your quarters," Tycho said." If you'll follow me, please?"  
  
"We'll meet back here in 30 minutes" Wedge said as he turned to face the crowd.  
  
  
  
Han, Leia, Luke, Mara and Lando stood just outside the chamber. "Well this is definitely something new. And here I thought I'd seen everything there was to see," Lando said with a sigh. "No need to say this, but those guys are as weird a bantha on Hoth."  
  
Ï don't know whether to be flattered or to kick their asses out of here," Han said. He didn't look at Leia but he knew she was thinking about the same thing. "They talked about Anakin like they knew him their whole lives. They practically worshipped him."  
  
"Maybe they did," This came from Luke. You heard what they said. They counted on Anakin to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"So that they could live their lives," Han countered. "But now Anakin is dead, and they have to do something. They could have done something sooner, maybe then Anakin would still be alive!" Han felt himself grow mad. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm going to check on how Jaina is doing," Leia said. She started to walk away when Mara said: "I'll go with you. Kyp may have changed, but I still don't trust him." As they walked away Lando looked at Leia. "How is she doing?"  
  
"She takes on day at a time. It still hurts. But that will always be," Han answered.  
  
"It will take time, for everyone," Luke spoke up.  
  
"I guess it will," Han said. 


	6. six

In the quarters of Eavan and Beagan…  
  
"Do you think she will agree to help? I don't think after what the supreme council did the last time, she will help," Beagan said. He turned around to face Eavan. "She will," he replied. "She may not like the supreme council, but she will always help those who are in need. And these people are definitely in need of help. I can't come to peace with the fact we waited so long to help them. And now we only help because we need to, because otherwise there'll be nothing left when the Yuuzhan Vong are through."  
  
"I agree with you," Beagan said as sadness filled his voice. "But now we can, and let's not waist any more time. I don't think these people fully understand what is going on, in fact, I bet they think we're mad."  
  
"You are correct. Let's try and contact her."  
  
  
  
Sometime later a bright white light appeared in the room. From the light was a tall girl with black hair visible. She had an irritated look on her face. "Not again! I told you I was trough with working for the supreme council. Certainly after what they did the last time! They set me up!" she cried. You must have a very good reason, otherwise I'll be gone before you say: wait."  
  
"Kiya, calm yourself," Eavan said with a reasoning voice. I know you're not on good terms with the council at the moment, and I'm not going to argue what the council did was right, but we need your help."  
  
"Alright, I'll listen," she said. But why of all warriors around must you choose me to help you?" 


End file.
